1. Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of operating a data storage device and device thereof, for example, to a method of operating a data storage device, which may reduce or relieve a phenomenon where an overload occurs at a specific channel of the data storage device, and the device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Solid State Drive/Disk (SSD) includes a plurality of channels and a plurality of flash memories connected thereto. The plurality of flash memories may include a plurality of pages respectively, and the plurality of pages of a flash memory connected to a channel may have a fixed regulation and be assigned successively.
For example, the plurality of pages of a flash memory connected to a channel may have a page address increasing by a multiple of 4, respectively, and a plurality of pages of a flash memory connected to another channel may have a page address increasing by 1 plus a multiple of 4, respectively.
Thus, a plurality of pages of a flash memory connected to a channel may have a page address increasing by P0, P4, P8, P12, etc., respectively, and a plurality of pages of a flash memory connected to another channel may have a page address increasing by P1, P5, P9, P13, etc., respectively.
A conventional SSD may perform a write operation for writing a data signal output from a host on a page of a flash memory. Here, the SSD may perform an address mapping on a logical address value of a data signal supplied with a data signal by using a block mapping method and perform a write operation of the data signal in a page corresponding to a mapped value, e.g., a page address. However, since a method distributing each logical address value of a plurality of pages of a flash memory successively is used in a conventional SSD, there may be a phenomenon where an overload occurs at a specific channel during an input/output operation e.g., a read or a write operation, required from a host. Such an overload phenomenon at a specific channel reduces performance of the SSD.